claymorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cassandra
right|198px|Cassandra.Cassandra war eine Nummer 1 und zählt zu den acht stärksten Nummer Einsen in der Geschichte der Organisation. Bekannt war sie als (塵食いのカサンドラ, Chiri-gui no Kasandora), "Cassandra, die Staubfressende". Sie ist eine der drei Nummer 1, die von Dae und der Organisation erneut erweckt wurden. Obwohl sie 126 Wunden am ganzen Körper erlitt, gehört sie zu den am wenigsten verletzten starken Claymores. Namensherkunft Der Name "Cassandra" ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Japanischen "Kasandora" (カサンドラ). "Cassandra" stammt aus dem Griechischen Κασσάνδρα. Der Ursprung des Namens ist jedoch ungewiss. Die zweite Silbe "άνδρα", bedeutet übersetzt "Mann", was gleichzeitig auch auf ihr jungenhaftes Aussehen zurückzuführen ist. Aussehen 'Als Claymore' Als Kriegerin besitzt Cassandra kurzes, helles Haar. Sie hat "elfenähnliche" Ohren, ebenso wie Irene, Ophelia oder Queenie. Ihre Augen sind silber und sie trägt die Standardunifrom einer Claymore. 'Als Erwachte' Ihr Körper besteht aus einem gewöhnlichem, jedoch stark vergrößertem menschlichen Körper. Zwischen ihrer Brust befindet sich Cassandras Oberkörper, jedoch in gewöhnlicher Größe. Der enorme Körper Cassandras besitzt jedoch weder Arme noch einen Kopf und befindet sich in einer "liegenden" Position, welche die selbe Haltung von Cassandra hat, sie den "Staubfresser" einsetzt. Aus ihren Schultern wachsen Tentakel. Diese kräftigen Tentakel besitzen jeweils einen Kopf, der Cassandra darstellt. Desweiteren haben sich ihre Tentakel als sehr schnell erwiesen, da sie Roxanne's linken Arm abbiss, ohne das jene etwas bemerkte. Roxanne findet Cassandras Gestalt lachhaft. ErwachtengestaltCassandra.jpg Charakter Cassandra ist für eine Nummer 1 unüblicherweise schüchtern und erötet leicht. Als Roxanne Cassandra ein Kompliment macht schaut sie verlegen weg. Sie war aber auch sehr dickköpfig und wollte um jeden Preis verhindern,dass sie zu einer Erwachtenjagd begleitet wird, um ihre Technik zu verstecken. Cassandra scheint einen stark ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit zu besitzen, da sie ihre getötete Freundin um jeden Preis rächen wollte. Fähigkeiten 'Der "Dust Eater" (Staubfresser)' Indem sich Cassandrthumb|238pxa in eine Art "liegende Lage" versetzt, hat sie die Möglichkeit sich zuerst auf die Beine ihrer Gegner und dann auf die Arme zu konzentrieren. Dabei kämpft sie sehr nahe am Boden, weshalb Roxanne ihr auch den Namen "Die Staubfressende" gab. Durch das abtrennen der Gliedmaßen ihrer Gegner, kann sie diese somit leichter eliminieren. Die Technik ist von seltsamer Natur, weshalb viele Kriegerinnen Cassandra ablehnen und fürchten. Roxanne bezeichnet diese Technik als "erbärmlichste, dreckigste und verzweifelste Technik einer Nummer 1. Die damalige Nummer 35 jedoch, ging nicht auf Distanz, sondern war Cassandra sogar sehr dankbar und fürchtete diese nicht. Von dem Zeitpunkt an wurden die beiden enge Freundinnen. 'Überlebenswille /Resistenz' Dae zufolge wurde Cassandra, als sie ihre Grenzen überschritt, von ihren Kameradinnen nur aus großer Angst verwundet. Cassandra bewies eine unglaubliche/n Resistenz/Überlebenswillen, da sie Stunden brauchte, um zu sterben, trotz der enormen Anzahl an Wunden am gesamten Körper. Jedoch macht Cassandra nicht den Eindruck als seie sie stark, anders als bei Roxanne und/oder Hysteria. Nachdem jene aber von Audrey verwundet wird, setzt sie ihre verhasste Technik ein und überwältigt Audrey, Rachel und Nina mit Leichtigkeit. Roxanne nach sei Cassandra ohne diese Technik nur eine gewöhnliche Nummer 5. 'In der Tiefe Hausende' Trotz ihrer enormen Größe ist sie in der Lage den Staubfresser ohne weiteres einzusetzen und weicht selbst Roxannes Angriffen erfolgreich aus. Biographie 'Leben als Claymore' Cassandra war zu ihrer Zeit die Nummer 1 der Organisation. Die anderen Kriegerinnen hielten sie auf Distanz. Cassandra absolvierte Erwachtenjagden alleine und hinterließ immerzu zerstückelte Körper von Erwachten. Niemand wusste welche Technik sie anwandt, um die Erwachten so zuzurichten. Roxanne, eine schwache Kriegerin, stieg die Ränge hinauf, indem sie die Techniken starker Claymores kopierte und diese anschließend perfektionierte, zeigte Interesse an Cassandra und so wurden beide "Freundinnen". Roxanne war jedoch nur darauf aus, Cassandras Technik zu entlarven. Eines Tages löschte Roxanne ihr Yoki, um Cassandra heimlich zu folgen. Nachdem Cassandra von der Erwachtenjagd zurückkehrt, wird sie von Roxanne konfrontiert, welche sich über Cassandras schmutziges Gesicht lustig macht. Daraufhin gibt Roxanne ihr den Spitznamen, den Cassandra bis zum Ende verabscheute. Einige Zeit später rettet Cassandra die Nummer 35, welche ihr sehr dankbar ist. Fortan wurden sie enge Freundinnen. Später erfuhr Cassandra, dass ihre neu gewohnene Freundin zu einer Erwachtenjagd geschickt wurde, mit Roxanne als Anführerin. Cassandra, die ein ungutes Gefühl hat, betet nur, dass ihre Freundin heil zurückkommt.Unglücklicherweise stellte sich später heraus, dass Nummer 35 bei der Jagd starb und obendrein von der Erwachten zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Alle anderen Kriegerinnen, einschließlich Roxanne, kamen unversehrt zurück. Im Hauptquthumb|left|Cassandras Todartier der Organisation setzte Cassandra zum ersten Mal den Staubfresser vor anderen Kriegerinnen ein, um sich einen Weg zu Roxanne zu bahnen. Jedoch wurde sie schwer verletzt. Mit einem bereits abgetrennten rechten Arm, linken Bein und einem fehlenden Auge griff sie Roxanne an mit der Absicht diese zu töten. Roxanne konnte Cassandra dennoch stoppen und rammte den Griff ihres Schwertes in den Kopf jener. Cassandra starb, nachdem die anderen Kriegerinnen diese letztlich zerstückelten. 'Nach der Widerauferstehung' Cassndra gehört zu den drei früheren Kriegerinnen, die Dae aus dem Jenseits zurückholte. Ihr Ziel war die rebellierenden Claymores zu stoppen. Nachdem sie mehrere Claymores verwundet, eventuell tötet, nimmt sie den Kampf mit Audrey, Rachel und Nina auf. Zuerst kämpft sich Cassandra lediglich mit ihrem Schwert durch, wird aber leicht überwältigt. Nachdem sie jedoch von Ninas Schattenjäger verwundet wird, setzt sie ihre ultimative Technik ein und verwundet die drei Kriegerinnen schwer. Cassandra setzt zum Todesstoß an, wird jedoch von Raftela, die sie innerhalb der Mauern der Organisation befindet, manipuliert. Sie ist nicht in der Lage Audrey zu treffen und somit zu töten. Dies ist gleichzeitig der Moment and dem ihre Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben zurückkehren. Ihre einstigen Wunden reissen wieder auf. Völlig aufgelöst erwacht Cassandra. Sie ist die erste der drei, die erwacht. 'Nach dem Erwachen' Nachdem sie nun vollthumb|left|200px|Cassandra gegen Roxanneends erwacht, attackiert sie Roxanne und verwundet diese mit Erfolg. Sie verschlingt Roxannes Arm und kommentriert diese als "widerlich schmeckend". Später erwacht Roxanne selbst. Als Roxanne eine bewusstlose Kriegerin aufhebt, um diese zu verschlingen, mischt sich Cassandra unter dem Vorwand ein, dass alles ihr Fressen sei. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden in der Tiefe thumb|213px|Cassandra frisst RoxanneHausenden setzt sich fort. Es gelingt Cassandra Roxanne zu besiegen. Sie verschlingt diese und verlässt daraufhin die Organisation. Cassandra wirkt so, als sei sie in einer Art Trance. Offenbar macht sie sich auf dem Weg nach Rabona, wo Priscilla immer noch in der Yokianballung zusammen mit Clare versiegelt ist. Miria hat die Befürchtung sie und Cassandra könnten verschmelzen, weshalb sie ihr unbedingt zuvorkommen wollen. Beziehungen 'Roxanne' Sie und Cassandra stammen aus der selben Generation Kriegerinnen und kannten einander. Roxanne war diejenige, die Cassandra den Todesstoß versetzte. Sie wurden "Freundinnen" und durch Roxanne erhielt Cassandra ihren Spitznamen. Ihre "Freundschaft" jedoch hielt nicht lange. 'Nummer 35' thumb|left|180px|Nummer 35 klammert sich dankend an Cassandra.Sie wurde Cassandra's beste Freundin, nachdem diese sie rettete. Nummer 35 starb jedoch, als sie gemeinsam mit Roxanne und anderen Kriegerinnen auf eine Erwachtenjagd ging. Sie war nicht nur Cassandras einzige Freundin, sondern auch die einzige Kriegerin, die Cassandra nicht fürchtete. Cassandra realisiert später, dass der Tod von Nummer 35 von Roxanne persönlich geplant war.Manga Szene 119 Trivia *Cassandra kommt nur im Manga vor *Cassandra gehört zu den acht stärksten Nummer 1 in der Geschichte der Organisation *Sie ist eine der drei erneut auferstandenen Nummer 1 *Cassandra erlitt 126 Wunden am gesamten Körper, dennoch dauerte es Stunden bis sie starb *Roxanne nach besitzt Cassandra ohne ihre Technik nur die Fähigkeiten einer Nummer 5 Zitate Referenzen es:Cassandraen:Cassandra Kategorie:Weibliche Personen Kategorie:Einstellige Krieger Kategorie:Erwachte Kategorie:In der Tiefe Hausende Kategorie:Ehemalige Nummer 1 Kategorie:Erneut auferstanden Kategorie:Claymore Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Spitzname Kategorie:Unbekannter Typ